Powerpuff break apart?
by The Game2
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Will Powerpuff power save the Professer? Send me R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi.This is my first chapter of Power Puff Girls.Let's hope you enjoy it.Send me R and R !  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
***************  
  
  
"Take this and that" , Blossom yelled at the firey fearsome dragon while Buttercup and Bubbles  
watched Blossom clean the house.  
  
"The day has been saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"   
  
"Hey!" , it's only me who saved the day,not Bubbles and Buttercup!" , snapped Blossom.  
  
"Now now Blossom calm down" , instructed the Professer.  
  
"But Professer....." , Blossom started to speak.  
  
"No no Blossom now be a good sister and make up again.  
  
"No no no!"  
  
"Agghh!" ,as Blossom threw her ice breath at Buttercup and slammed the door and stormed  
away.Don't you think this was a little melodramatic?Professer was going really hot and was being  
obsessed.  
  
"Take this and that you.." as Buttercup finished off the monster.  
  
"Once again the day has been saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"  
  
"Hey!" , I saved the day not you bubbles and Blossom...Blossom..Blossom...you ran away this time but you'll be caught next time.  
  
"Aaaaaa!.stop STOP!" ,the Professer yelled as he saw Buttercup and bubbles tearing each other apart.  
  
***************  
  
"Uhahahaha!" ,Thanks to Blossom now she was so much angry on Buttercup and her sister  
that she planned with Mojo to finish them!  
  
  
  
Author notes: I did my best so please poke out my mistakes E_ mail me or read and review.Thanks. 


	2. CHAPTER 2 UP!

This is my Chapter 2.It's improved than the previous one.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
**************  
  
  
  
"Huh......" ,Blossom awoke.  
"Professer are we there?" ,Buttercup asked.  
"Yes and now girls I don't want you to behave badly because Earl ( Prof's friend )  
is my best friend and I don't want any fighting" ,Professer said as he got out of the car.  
Blossom was telling buttercup and bubbles about her dream.The girls came inside and were  
surprised that Earl lived alone in a big house all by himself.The girls were thinking of exploring the house at night  
Cute Bubbles was as usual scared and trying to change Buttercup and Blossom's mind.But did she  
suceed? No.  
"Girls come here and meet Earl"   
"Hi Earl and bye Earl" ,girls said and zipped away.  
"They need some manners Utonium'   
"Ahha..." ,Proffesser laughed in embarrasment.  
  
******************  
  
"Now what this place is boring to death" ,Buttercup snapped while laying in bed.  
"Just wait,Professer is sleeping so let's go and explore this place" ,Blossom said  
"What are we gonna go barefoot?  
"No ofcouse not"  
"Duh professer has got our back packs"  
"Look Buttercup it doesn't matter no one is gonna bite your toes off and besides we fly"  
"AAAAAAAA" as Bubbles screamed looking at a dead body under their bed.  
  
Now is this better? 


	3. CHAPTER 3 UP!

Thanks for the encouragement.I'll try my best.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
*********  
  
  
"Bubbles..what is with you?It's just the head of your stupid Octi!" ,Blossom snapped.  
  
"ok let's go" ,ordered blossom.  
  
The girls raced down the staircase which was falling and making all kind of sounds.  
They had all the questions in their mind like that why would Earl live all alone in   
a creepy house like this?But of course they knew that some time they'll get the answer.  
As they were passing the hall they saw some one creeping towards them.They hid behind a box..sort of.  
As the shadow got near them sweat tickled and ran on their neck their hands and feet clenched with fear.  
  
****************  
  
"Professer!" ,Bubbles cried.  
  
"Girls.What are you doing? you should be in bed"  
  
"Aham..we were just.......just thirsty!" ,Blossom said thinkly quickly.  
The girls then squirmed out of site and looked around.They were now in a stinking room.  
They suddenely heard a terrible scream and it was coming from a dark room and...........wait  
it was the Professer's voice and he was screaming for help!The girls quickly ran and saw Earl's body  
hanging from the ceiling and the Professer was no where to be seen.  
  
  
Nightmare  
canyoudigitpal@yahoo.co.uk 


	4. 4

Thanks for the encouragement and specially to Bubbles and I will be pleased if Bubbles gives me her E-Mail.Let's hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
*********  
  
The surroundings of the girls were changing and later they found each other alone.The girls were separated!Blossom found herself in a long hall.While cute Bubbles found her self in an old house.Buttercup found herself in a room...filled with two or three men!Uh-uh Buttercup thought.She knew that she was a girl and she had the idea that they were going to do something bad with her if they found her out.Like rape.Maybe.  
  
On the other hand Blossom was not scared at all.I mean she had the feeling but not like Buttercup.It was a different case.Bubbles was getting scared in the old creaking house.There was always made a creaking sound when ever by chance her barefoot stepped on the floor.  
  
Uh-uh Buttercup thought as two men spotted her and ran to get her.She ran as fast as she could but ofcourse....wait when the girls disappeared somehow they lost there super powers!Buttercup was no match for those men and she was outmanned by them and was taken in a room.Later she was tied.  
  
As Bubbles was walking through the walls of darkness she saw a shadow and the shadow was coming towards her.  
  
***********  
  
"Bubbles!"   
"Blossom!?" ,Both girls leapt at each other and hugged each other.  
Then they headed to look for Buttercup. 


	5. Close!

Hey people let's hope you enjoy my this chapter too.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
*********  
  
  
The two girls were walking in the darkness and looking for Buttercup.There Buttercup was getting beaten to living hell by those men.One man grabbed Buttercup and stripped her and threw her in a closet.Somehow some way (sorry I could not explain) she ran away.Then she by chance entered the same house in which her two sisters were looking for her.She was naked and now she had to look for some kind of covering.Then she found an old piece of cloth and she tied it to her naked body.She was looking kind of scary because the cloth was old and she had some wounds on her face.So,the girls came so close to finding Buttercup because they saw from her backside and thought that she was some kinda phantom and they ran away.  
  
"Uh" ,what happened Professer moaned as he woke up.Professer also found himself in the same house!But he also found him self by a beautiful girl! *Oooooooo!* He hadn't had the courage to ask her who she was.He finally asked her she told him that she was a scientist who worked in Townsville and she told him that suddenely she disappeared and finally came here and later she told him that she was Utonium's class fellow!Those two then started talking and started exploring the house.Professer had no idea that the girls were in that house.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles carried on looking for Buttercup.But they had no clue where was Buttercup.  
Bubbles as usual was getting scared.These two also had no idea that where was the Professer.First they wanted to get reunited with Buttercup so that they could fight anyone.They then entered in a room full of old things.  
  
"Who must have lived here?" ,Blossom said to Bubbles like she knew.  
  
"Um...I don't know" ,Bubbles replied kinda scared.Sweat tickled down her neck as she looked around the room.  
  
"Wait......let's check out his stuff"  
  
Blossom then started checking the old stuff.While let's now tell Buttercup's state she was hididng in a hidden door and listened to the noise outside.Her feet and hands clenched with fear because she thought this might be a haunted house as this house was old.It's old wood creaked under your steps.  
  
Professer was looking somewhere to rest so he could think clearly....somewhere safe.I mean this old house made everyone scared!Linda the prof.'s class fellow was also helping the professer to think that where are the Girls and mostly where is he!But he had no answer to that.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles were still exploring the room and when suddnely they opened a secret door.....  
  
  
***********  
  
"Buttercup!"  
  
"Blossom and Bubbles!"  
  
The girls hugged each other while Buttercup told them the story.  
  
"our super powers are finished so what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"We don't have no shoes and I think we should find something to wear I mean it's painful bare feet"  
  
"What do you think about the professer?" ,Blossom changed the subject.  
  
"What about him?  
  
"Where would he be?  
  
"How am I suppossed to know!"   
  
"Ok let's go and find him!"  
  
"Help-hel-help!" ,somebody cried.  
  
"Let's go girls!"  
  
By this saying the Girls ran off.They saw a boy stuck under a table.  
  
"What!"  
  
The boy's face changed into Earl!  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
But you..you were dead!"  
  
"It was all a drama.I am a thirsty phantom and by getting fresh blood I will live forever!"  
  
He said as he tied the girls.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Hum.......just.just where could the girls be?", Professer said.  
  
"Okay it's just a waste of time so let's get moving"  
  
"Yes I think you are right we can only check in this place so let's get moving", Professer said in final tone.  
  
Then these two headed off to look for the Girls since this was the only choice and the only place to look for the girls.There the girls were tied and Earl was getting ready to have a delicious soup of their warm runny blood.The girls were hung from the cieling upside down and they were scared.  
  
"What can we do?", whispered Bubbles.  
  
"Wait I think I just got it just let this beast get out of the room", said Blossom thinking of something in her mind.There idea was simple they were hung very close to the floor so they could pick up anything they wanted, so when Earl got out of the room Blossom grabbed his knife of the floor and whoosh they were free.But they didn't wanted to waste any time so they got out the room and headed for an unknown direction.  
  
When Earl got back he was furious and he suddenly.......wait he suddenly changed into the Professer using his ghostly powers!So Earl went off looking like Professer to look for the Girls.  
  
"Finally, we lost him", reported Blossom.  
  
"Wow that was a closecall!", Buttercup said.  
  
"Wait I just found another secret door!", exclaimed Bubbles.  
  
"This house has got a lot of secret doors!", Buttercup said with rolled eyes.  
  
"Wow....", Blssom said entering a room with all sorts of magical powder.  
  
"Hey guys maybe we can find our super powers!"  
  
As the girls searched they found a powder of poison and there it was!The girls powers!They put there powers instead of the poison and as they were doing it Earl came!He used his powers and tied them and then he threw the powder at the girls but the girls had put theer powers instead of the powder so as soon as he threw the powder the girls got there powers and took down Earl.Ater they thought that Earl was down they took off because they knew that Earl was powerful than them.  
  
"Now let's look for the Professer", Blossom said going.  
  
  
  
  
Author notes: Now is this long Hairy Gregory? Hope you enjoyed it.  
The Game  
canyoudigitpal@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
